War love
by swampychick
Summary: sweet little oneshot about kuki and wally kinda sad sooooooo yeah kk. I HOPE YALL LIKE IT I LOVE ALL YOU LITTLE BOOKWORMS. READ ON! Rated T to be safe.


**I am so sorry I haven't updated "OPERATION:REBELLION" I have writers block so I'm trying to cure it by writing the one-shot that you are reading so ENJOY! Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story everything else is owned by Mr. Warburton…. I wish it was MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE!_ **

_Knock, knock, knock, _The sound caused the 20-year old woman to jump out of her chair, startled by the sound. She quickly opened the door to find a man clad in the official marines uniform stand on her once undisturbed doorstep.

"Good morning madam, is this the residence of a Miss Kuki Sanban?" The man questioned her, he looked very solemn and that frightened her.

"Yes, this is my house. Why don't you come inside?" Once they were seated she continued "How may I help you Officer? " Kuki was afraid that she knew were this conversation was going.

"Miss Sanban I am very sorry to tell you this but it seems that your fiancé has been killed in battle. Your fiancé was a great man, I know this first hand for I fought alongside him. I'm sorry for your loss." After the man left she tried to wrap her head around the information just given to her. Her true love, dead? That was impossible she had heard from him yesterday and all had seemed fine. The man must be lying she concluded for there was no way her love was dead, he had promised her he would return, he _PROMISED._ But no mattered how hard she tried, her mind knew the truth, that this great man is dead. Pulled from her grasp by the cold,cruel hands of war. Never again would she see the love that was in his green eyes when he looked upon her. Never hear his contagious laughter, as big and bold as he was. Never feel his arms as they would wrap around her small waist and hold her there like she was all that mattered in the world. Never would she love ever again. And with that she began to weep, her sobs echoing throughout the house they had bought _TOGETHER. _

_Knock, knock, knock _The sound knocked Kuki out of the night mare she had just had. She went to the door opened it wide and there was a man in an official marines uniform. She saw the uniform, only the uniform. She fell to the floor and wept. The man, surprised looked upon her with worry and concern in his eyes. He fell to the floor and swept a bit of her raven hair from her face, his fingers touching her cheek tenderly, lovingly.

"Kuki, what's wrong, are you alright?" She looked up, startled at the sound of his voice. She looked at him more closely. She took in his blonde hair that just reached his eyebrows. She looked at his arms, strong and still comforting. She gazed at all of this before finally resting her eyes upon his. His eyes which contained worry, concern, and love. She found the love in his green eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him, her tears turned from sad to happiness.

"Wally, you're here, your alive, you kept your promise." She could not stop talking, mumbling.

"Kuki what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Wally pulled her from him and held her face in his hands. H held her like you would a very fragile china doll.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you had gone, forever." He saw how much pain she was in and it hurt to know that he was the one to cause it.

"Kuki, I love you and will never leave your side ever again I promise." She believed him but it only made her cry harder.

"What about the marines? You're going to be shipped out again." She couldn't stop the tears.

"No I'm not, because I quit today." She looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"Because as much as I love fighting for my country it couldn't compare to the love I have for you. Kuki I want to spend my life with you, not in some war. I want to watch our children grow up and have families of their own, not miss their birthday because I have to be in a different country. I want all this and more and I want it to be with you. I want you in my life, Kuki, and that won't be possible if I can't come home to see the beauty that is you. Kuki, I can't stand being away from you. That's why I quit. Because Kuki, I love you and only you. " As he told her this, the tears had dried and her eyes were filled with hope and love. She believed every word he said.

"I love you to Wally."

And with that, they shared a passionate kiss, closed the door, and began to start their new lives the way they should be lived.


End file.
